


The Courier And I

by broccococcoli



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: ... eventually - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccococcoli/pseuds/broccococcoli
Summary: Jack and Boone get to know eachother.





	The Courier And I

**Author's Note:**

> Porny snippets of Boone and my secondary courier Jack. There may be a little plot in there eventually, but we'll have to see what happens lol.

Jack and Boone didn’t exactly get a long at first. Boone really only left with him because he promised to pay Boone for watching his back, which he did, both by giving him caps and paying for his food, armor, and ammo. But they got in arguments pretty frequently. Boone didn’t like how easily Jack stole and lied to other people in order to get his way, and Jack didn’t like how much of a straight laced stick in the mud Boone was, or how he didn’t like to talk or smile ever. Though they could agree on one thing and that was killing Legionaries.

Eventually their arguments escalated to Jack angrily pinning Boone against the door of his apartment in Novac and glaring him down. Boone glared back at him angrily, waiting for the taller man to make a move, either to punch him or to kiss him, or something. He was biding his time before Jack took action. He wasn’t going to give him what he wanted.

Before he knew it, Boone had a pair of lips smashed angrily against his own, in some sort of toothy, wet bastardization of a kiss. Jack kissed him hungrily, almost begging with his tongue to let him in. Boone, against his own better judgement, did just that.

Jack’s tongue tasted like whiskey and something chemically Boone didn’t recognize- possibly jet, since Jack used that pretty regularly. Boone was enjoying the kiss more than he would ever admit, giving back just as furiously as Jack.

Jack pulled away and both of their jaws were sore from the kiss, lips pink and wet from being bit and tugged at. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be calculating his next move, but he didn’t get a chance to ask before Boone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. It was still rough and messy, but less angry now, more hungry, more desperate, more passionate.

Jack leaned into the kiss for a moment before pulling away and attacking Boone’s jaw, leaving kissed down his neck until he met the crook, where he latched on with his teeth, biting him and leaving angry red marks in his skin. Boone subconsciously moaned at that, to which Jack grinned against his neck, and kept going, moving to attack the other side.

Jack’s hand slipped up the front of Boone’s shirt, but Boone halted him, a hand on his wrist, before he could go any further. He used the other hand to push Jack off of him so he could look him in the eye.

“Wait,” he said.

“Oh, cmon,” Jack said with a grin. “Don’t tell me your a virgin.”

“No,” Boone snapped back. “I was going to be a father, or did you already forget?”

“No,” Jack said.

“I was going to say, I haven’t ever… had anal… before.”

“Hm, well,” Jack said. “We don’t have to do that.” He hand slid down, slipping between Boone’s legs and palming his growing bulge. “You can fuck me. Or we can blow each other, jerk each other off…”

Boone hissed at his words, shivers of arousal traveling down his spine. The idea of Jack under him, with his hand or his mouth on Boone’s cock- it was enticing. He never realized how much he’d been missing the touch of another person until he felt Jack’s lips gently kissing his jaw with his hand worked to undo his pants.

Soon Jack had Boone’s pants pulled down to his knees, working his cock in a deliberate and almost painfully slow rhythm. Boone sighed, his head falling back against the door behind him with a light thud. He had one hand resting on Jack’s waist, the other on his shoulder. For a moment he was so caught up in the delicious feeling of Jack’s calloused hand working him over, that he forgot that Jack might want him to reciprocate.

No sooner did he think to do that when Jack’s hand left his aching cock. He whined at the loss of contact before realizing that Jack was undoing his own pants and pulling out his own member. He lined it up with Boone’s, wrapping a hand around both of them and got back to jerking them in steady motions. He sighed, leaning his head against Boone’s shoulder, his unoccupied hand resting on Boone’s waist. He could hear Jack’s labored breathing against his ear. He was really enjoying this, but then again, so was Boone.

Boone’s hand found the back of Jack’s platinum blonde hair and tugged on it lightly, pulling him back away from his neck so he could get a good look at Jack’s face. He eyes were full of lust and want and his lips were parted, pink, and panting. Boone took Jack’s lips in a kiss, gentle and almost chaste. Jack leaned into the kiss, picking up the pace with jerking motions.

Boone almost bucked his hips into Jack’s hand. God, he was getting so close. Jack moaned against his lips, recognizing that his partner was probably about to cum, relishing the thought of having both of their cum rubbing between his fingers and their dicks.

He pulled away from the kiss and whispered in Boone’s ear, “Go on, baby. Cum for me.”

Boone finally keened at those words, spilling into Jack’s hand. Jack followed suit, and continued jerking them both off until the we’re both done riding out the climax.

They stood there for a minute, before Jack took Boone by the hand and pull him towards the bed. He worked lethargically at pulling his clothes off and Boone did the same. Once they were both fully naked Jack pulled him into the bed. Boone expected Jack to want some kind of round two, but instead Jack had him wrapped in his arms, pulling the thin blanket over the two of them.

“This is weird,” Boone said.

“Don’t ruin it,” Jack whispered. Then paused, before he said, “You can leave if you want. I won’t force you to stay here.”

Boone said nothing and didn’t make a move to leave, instead buried his face in Jack’s shoulder. He missed this so much, and he didn’t really want it to end.


End file.
